gleemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wyrm
Background The Wyrm is an ancient demonic being, the incarnation of Corruption; Avatar of the Abyss. Known by some as Nyarlathotep. Its origins are lost in history, and it appears that it likes that way. A powerful shapechanger, it has evolved, leaving its mortal husk behind. It no longer needs a physical body, although it sometimes uses one, and that allows him to use misdirection and deception. In its 'natural' state, it appears as a whirling horror of raw corruption. It is one of the most refined spellcasters of the Multiverse, is a master of the dark arts of the mind and the soul. Monstrous in nature, it is a being of perverse desires and terrible hunger; one of the most destructive forces ever known: It exists to corrupt and twist reality to its wishes. Powers Its only presence warps and injures reality: it projects an aura that consumes all white mana in moments (3 posts), rises the temperature to 1000 C degrees, and allows it to command all non-animated matter around it. The Wyrm is a fearsome adversary in physical combat. Its touch can corrupt matter, and cause it to crumble in seconds. It can irradiate raw corruption, the very entropy of the Multiverse. It can use telekinesis as a free action, manipulate inanimate matter, and alterate the reality in the area where it is. Can consume any energy, and devour the mana (not white and holy) of magical effects to energize himself. As any demon, the Wyrm is affected normally by white and holy mana. Can absorb kinetic and transform it into raw strength. It gains power from hateful feelings, aggressive intents, and nocive intentions; In contrast, peaceful actions, non-aggression, and purity of intent will weaken it. While the Wyrm is a consumate master of the mental arts, its mind is its most dangerous weapon, an infinite sea of corruption, a fire that feeds on minds and psionic matter. Making mental contact with it will provoke a virulent infection, burning minds like fire burns gasoline. Attacks on it will certainly cause a backlash of epic proportions. However, it can't use this weapon to attack; it must be attacked to be able to use it. It can sense the corruption existing in any being, and use it to damage its opponent. This takes into account any evil intent or action in the past: Any damage caused on purpose, attacks, killings, lies, treachery and harm done to others, either by action or inaction, counts as corruption of the soul, and the Wyrm can use it to damage the soul of its target. It can't corrupt a pure soul, however. It must wait, or trick its victim until he/she corrupts himself just a little bit. Once a person has allowed a little corruption into his soul, the Wyrm can manipulate it as it sees fit. Lack of a soul prevents this effect, and certain religious rituals of Lawful and Good religions can grant atonement for past actions, removing the corruption. Category:Characters Category:Gothmog_of_Angband Category:Epic